Everybody Talks Too Much
by chibistar12
Summary: England has fallen for a strange nation. He's not sure how to tell them, but he wants to. He finally invites them over for a cooking lesson, but gets more than just a cooking lesson. Crack pairing.


England watched from afar. He found himself falling for a dark haired Italian. It made him sick that he would even think about it, but still...

Italy picked up a bowl and smiled.

"No."

"Aw, but why not?"

He turned and gave his brother a pout.

"We already have enough! Why can't you choose a damn pan for pizza instead?"

Italy looked back at the bowl then set it down and walked towards the pans. England followed stealthy behind. As they turned down an aisle, he moved slowly to stay hidden.

"Ve~ what about this one?"

Romano yanked the pan out from his younger brother's hands and looked at it from all angles. Finally, he stuck it out to Italy.

"Yeah, sure. Looks non-stick."

Italy smiled and looked at some other pans. They stood there for a while and they turned towards England. They started to walk towards him. He panicked and took a step back, running into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm very sorry!"

He turned around and knocked some pans over.

"Are you alright?"

England looked up into a soft, worried face.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

The Italian smiled and started to pick up the pans as his older brother stood with his arms crossed.

After they picked up everything, they stood in silence.

"Vee~ Why are you here England?"

"Me? Oh, I was..." he looked around looking for a scapegoat. "I was, uh."

"Dammit! Spit it out!"

England snapped his eyes to Romano who was glaring at him.

"I was looking for some new pots and pans. My other ones are getting really old..."

Romano rolled his eyes as Italy smiled.

"Hey, England, would you like to have some cooking lessons? I know how you can't cook."

England grew red. Not from the insult of not being able to cook, but to have Italy ask him for cooking lessons.

"Yes! That would be wonderful!"

Italy's lips went into a huge grin.

"How about this afternoon?"

"Sure."

Italy nodded and walked past him to the cash register with Romano in tow. England made it look like he was looking for more pans. Before they left, Italy waved to England before stepping out the door.

* * *

England was running around his kitchen making sure everything was spotless. Surprisingly, everything was not only spotless, but very organized. He heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Italy..."

He sauntered slowly to the door. His heart was thumping with anticipation.

_"What if Italy didn't like my kitchen? What if he doesn't like my cooking style?"_

He opened his door to a very happy Italian. He was grinning ear to ear and holding a grocery bag.

"Italy, uh, welcome." He stepped aside as the Italian bounced in.

"Whoa! England, your kitchen is so amazing!"

England blushed and shut the door.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it?"

Italy nodded and walked over near the sink. He set the bag on the counter and looked around.

"Ve~ where are the pots?"

"Over there." England pointed to a cupboard across from Italy.

Italy went over and pulled out two big pots. He set them on the counter then walked back over to his grocery bag.

"Is it ok if we make pasta?"

England walked over and stood next to him.

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Spaghetti of course~!"

Italy smiled and pulled out the ingredients and setting them on the counter.

England went and grabbed the pots and put them in the sink.

"How full do I fill these?"

"About half way. We'll make lots of noodles so you can try to make different pasta's with all the noodles."

England noticed that Italy had bought pre-made noodles.

"Hey, Italy, I thought you made your own noodles."

"I do, but I thought it would save us some time so that we could cook more pasta~."

England nodded and turned the water on. As he filled the pots, Italy pulled out some meat and another pan to fry it up in.

The pots finally filled where they needed and England set them on the stove.

"Ve~ put the fire on half way."

"All right."

England turned the burners on and then watched as Italy put the meat in the pan and started browning it.

"So, what would you like to drink?"

"Do you have wine?"

"Yeah."

"That please."

England moved over to the other side of the kitchen and opened the above cupboard. He pulled out a bottle and two glasses. He set the glasses down and popped open the bottle.

"How much do you want?"

"A glass."

England poured the wine into the two glasses and then turned around to head towards Italy.

"Here's your glass, Italy."

England was no more than two feet from the now turned around Italy before he tripped over his own clumsy feet. He feel forward and locked lips with Italy. England's face grew bright red before he pulled away.

"S-sorry a-about that... I di-didn't mean to."

England was looking down.

"Don't worry it was a little accident."

England looked up to see Italy smiling at him. England stared at Italy's lips. He had just kissed them. He leaned forward again and planted a light kiss on Italy's lips. Italy made a funny look.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh... I... Uh... I love you, Italy!" England blurted, his face now a deep red.

The air stilled as England's voice rang in his ears. Italy cracked a big grin before responding.

"I love you to!" He leaned on his tiptoes and kissed England with passion.

England set the two wine glasses down and wrapped his arms around the small Italian. England pulled away and put his forehead on Italy's.

"I didn't think you'd say that."

"I full of surprises."

England kissed him again. This time, deeply. He moved his hand up into the Italian's hair and lightly brushed against the Italian's curl. Italy let out a small moan. England pulled away and let go of Italy. He held onto his hand and lead him out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. Before he shut the door, he hollered for a maid to take care of the pasta in the kitchen.

He had better things to taste.


End file.
